elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ghostblade
This thing disappeared from the weapon rack I had it on. Idk where it went either because it was just gone, not on the floor or anything. But it wasn't immediate, it happened after like a week, of real time, after I put it up there. 04:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I needed 3 Ectoplasm to upgrade my Ghostblade. Skyrim is PC version 1.1. Was level 53 with Smithing 100 and Fortify Smithing +138% at the time of upgrading. 17:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I also needed 3 ectoplasm to upgrade Ghostblade and I'm on 360, not sure what version number but I've downloaded one patch so I'm guessing 1.1 also. 00:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Destroyed Ghostblade I tried placing it on the weapons rack next to the player's bed in the house in Solitude, but all it ended up doing was destroying the blade. It didn't go in the rack and it's not in my inventory. Luckily I noticed it wasn't there and had a previous save. It stores safely enough in chests in houses so far though. I've had it in my Whiterun house for over a week now. (It is possible that it isn't destroyed but floated off. On the PS3 version i often would find my ghostblade floating above the weapon rack and was allowed to place another weapon into the slot it was previously in. In the top story of the Whiterun house I can only assume that it has drifted outside of the house walls.) Also is this blade meant to be this weak. I thought a unique blade such as this should still be a viable option for high level players, but it lags at least thirty points behind most decent blades (even when upgraded). Although I could only upgrade it to flawless and I'm unsure whether Skyrim levels weapons and loots like Oblivion did as I got this blade early on. Is it just me or is their no "may" chance of it falling/disappearing when placing it on/in racks/plaques/cases? It's done it to me every time between two different games. The laws of probability don't mean that if there was a 50-50 chance of something happening, it will happen to only one of two ghostblades you place, it can also technically never happen to you, or always happen to you, however with skyrim there are a set of conditions required to occur first, a condition you may have achieved, also it depends on which weapon racks, the bug may not be universal to all weapons racks (possibly only a few), also try to noclip or search for ghostblades, they may have been put into the wrong side of the wall... Effect seems to be always active? ive noticed whenever using the ghostblade itself .. that theres always a blue light that hits enemies ... could the reason it is unchargeable be that the effect is always active? meaning there is no need to charge it with soul gems? Upgrade Perk? Anyone know which upgrade perk this weapon falls under, if any? : It falls under no perk, unfortunately. I'd recommend upgrading it while wearing any smithing enchanted items you can muster and drink a potion of fortify smithing prior to honing it. Remember it requires three ectoplasm to upgrade. Incrognito (talk) 17:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Effect Details How does the 'ignoring armor' portion of the effect work? Does it only affect the 3 extra damage or does it affect all damage dealt with the sword? Incrognito (talk) 17:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Sold by a random merchant? Just after exiting Wolfskull cave, I encountered a random Khajiit skooma dealer who had Ghostblade in his merchant inventory. I thought there was only supposed to be one, is this normal or a bug? I'm on Xbox 360, and have already cleared Ansilvund and got Ghostblade there, but sold that one. 03:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Would you have happened to sell it to a Khajiit merchant? I've noticed merchants hold onto certain unique (or non-unique, Adrianne still has the Whiterun Guard's gear I sold her from the first dragon, in-game months later) for a long time, if not ever. 17:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New bug? The page states that if it's placed on a weapons rack it may dissapear, however I can't get it to go in a weapons rack, every time I try to place it on a rack or plaque it simply falls to the ground. I've tried it in both Lakeview manor and Breezehome. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:03, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Upgraded the Ghostblade to Legendary Upgraded the Ghostblade; with equipped items and potion. The Silver-Blood Family Ring, An Enchanted Ebony Armor with a 14% increase, An Enchanted Necklace with a 14% increase, A set of Enchanted Orcish Gauntlets with a 20% increase, 3 ecoplasms, and a Blacksmith Elixer with a 50% increase, the Arcane Blacksmith was achieved with 100 Smithing Skill; the Ghostblade achieved Legendary status, which is 2 levels beyond what the Wikia stated it was capable of achieving. Sadly that only amounted to a Dmg ratio of 59 (up from 32), which is far less than the currently equipped weapons.CyScorpion78 (talk) 11:38, May 9, 2014 (UTC) You know, legendary is just a grade. Even legendary items can still be improved. Your smithing skill increase are not as great as you think. With 100 smithing I use smithing elixir granting +50%, and 4 pieces of custom enchanted equipment (gloves, ring,necklace and cloth) increasing smithing by 28% each. It makes a big difference. To get this level of improvement on your gear use enchanter elixir and grand soulgems. I suppose a seasoned alchemist could create an even more powerful potion to increase enchanting over 28%. You can also enchant the gloves, ring and so on to deal +48% one hand damage for each piece of equiment. This weapon is still inferior to others on the paper but with proper treatment, equipment and perks it can deal 330 damage for a weight of 1 and unlimited enchantment. Croquignol (talk) 03:16, October 17, 2014 (UTC)